


Když sem dosáhne světlo (dávno po nás dvou)

by Enikawa_Moriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Possibly Heartbreaking, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Ponderings About the Nature of the Universe, Probably Cheesy, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko/pseuds/Enikawa_Moriko
Summary: V nekonečné výjimečnosti vesmíru je krása. Lance se neustále diví, jak každá jedinečná hvězda, planeta, osoba přijde na svět a zase odejde, jak se její stezka protne s ostatními.Tak jako on a Keith zapadli do oběžné dráhy toho druhého – jaké příšerné, úžasné věci je k sobě přitáhly – a jak se stali párem směšně zamilovaných rivalů.Kdyby se Lance pokusil vypočítat pravděpodobnost toho, že se něco takového stane, pravděpodobně by to byla čísla příliš velká, než aby šly spočítat – ale přemýšlí o tom, čas od času. Sdílí to s Keithem, který jej škádlí, ale který na něj rovněž hledí s očima plnými úžasu, takže Lance ví, že Keith je přímo tady, s ním, díky jeho vzácným a šťastným hvězdám.





	Když sem dosáhne světlo (dávno po nás dvou)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/gifts).
  * A translation of [When the Light Reaches (Long After Us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058420) by [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/pseuds/Mytay). 



Slunce vyklouzne nad obzor a rozlije přes nerovnou krajinu stromů ztěžklých rosou a stříbřitých řek rudozlatou záři.

Lance do ranní mlhy vydechne malý obláček páry. Modř jeho očí je mnohem sytější, živější, než jakákoliv jiná barva v oné podivuhodné živoucí malbě před jejich zraky. Keith spatří jeden z nejnádhernějších pohledů v celém vesmíru – vysoký chlapec s hnědou kůží, s pažemi roztaženými, aby přivítal cizí den na cizím světě, zeširoka rozevřenými pro světlo hvězdy, kterou do dnešního rána nikdy neviděl.

„Za ten výšlap to stálo,“ řekne Lance, tiše v šelestění větru. „Já… fíha, já… Keithe, podívej se na to.“

„Dívám se.“ Keith pomalu vydechne. „To je… nemám slov.“

„Není to úplně na hlavu – jaká je pravděpodobnost, že bychom přišli a postavili se _přesně_ na toto místo?“ Lance nohou přejede po mechem obrostlé skále pod jejich chodidly. „Tenhle útes a kolik tisíc let to trvalo, aby na této planetě, v této galaxii vzniknul – a my, narozeni před pár krátkými lety, stovky _milionů_ mil daleko. A přesto se nějak čas a prostor protnuly v pár náhodách, šancích jedna ku kvintilionu, a… jsme tady.“

Vítr kolem nich hvízdá, okolo nohou se jim proplétá malý vír šťavnatě zelených a modrých listů, který následně zmizí přes okraj. Keith se nadechne čerstvého, stále mírně vlhkého vzduchu vonícího mátou a na okamžik zavře oči. Když je opět otevře, Lance stojí před ním, září ve zlatém světle.

„Myslím, že jedna z nejdrsnějších věcí, které jsem se kdy naučil, bylo, jak se rodí hvězdy, víš?“ řekne z ničeho nic. Jeho slova, stejně rozmarná jako hravý vánek, který mu cuchá vlasy, v sobě mají nádech nadšení. Otočí se, aby se zadíval na vstávající slunce, a Keith přistoupí blíž, dotkne se svým ramenem jeho.

„Taky si pamatuju svoje hodiny přírodních věd.“ Opře část své váhy o Lance, přitiskne se blíž. „Ale pověz mi svou verzi.“

Lance se zhluboka nadechne. „V nekonečně černotě se srazí rotující plyny, vytvoří obrovitánské mlhoviny – a nějaké mraky se odervou, zhroutí se dovnitř, roztočí se a nakonec se tam objeví hvězda. A když je dost silná, odfoukne zbytek mraků pryč a světlo konečně pronikne skrz – jen, aby se dostalo k nám domů, dávno poté, co je hvězda pryč. Bylo to pro mě tehdy ohromující a z nějakého důvodu stále je, i potom všem, co jsme už viděli…“

Lancova plácání nejsou obvykle tak vědecká nebo poetická – nebo obojí, v tomhle případě – ale Keith jim zaníceně naslouchal již pár let, i když si stěžoval a popichoval druhého chlapce kvůli jeho náhodným myšlenkovým pochodům.

Keithovi se nyní po tváři roztáhne jemný úsměv a on se zeptá: „Jak moc ti chybí kyslík? Není takhle nadmořská výška na tvůj mozek trochu moc?“

Dostane se mu smíchu a jemného úderu do ramene – ale poté je tady hřejivá hnědá paže přehozená okolo jeho krku, lehce jej objímá. „Jenom říkám, že světlo pokračuje dál a dál tak dlouho, i tehdy, když už tady dávno není nic, co by mohlo zářit. Je to hustý, chlape. Dokonce nádherný. Oceň tuhle chvíli. Jakmile dostanu svou hladinu kyslíku zpátky do normálu, očekávej návrat ke kýčovitým balícím hláškám a špatně zamaskovaným dvojsmyslům, můj drahý a přitažlivý Rudý paladine.“

Keith láskyplně obrátí oči v sloup a obmotá okolo Lance obě paže, proplete jejich těla, nakolik je to jen možné, zatímco společně stojí na tomto okraji, vítr jim nadzvedává trička, čechrá jim vlasy.

Pozoruje, jak neznámé slunce stoupá na oblohu, pozoruje ty donekonečna se táhnoucí safírové a smaragdové lesy, pozoruje třpytivé vody. Chlad noci stále přetrvává, ale Lance v jeho náručí je odvážnou, vzácnou a nádhernou hvězdou a to je veškeré teplo, které potřebuje – chce tady nahoře ještě chvíli zůstat.

„Děkuju, že jsi to se mnou vyšel,“ ozve se Lancův hlas, tiché mumlání těsně nad jeho uchem. „Potřeboval jsem vidět… potřebuji vidět, čas od času, věci, za jejichž záchranu bojujeme.“

„Jo. Já vím.“ Keithovy paže zesílí své sevření. To, za čehož záchranu bojuje, je přímo tady – a tady venku a všude kolem, ale převážně právě teď v jeho objetí, protože všechno ostatní může pokračovat v růstu a následně usychat, ale tento chlapec by měl být nekonečný – to je to nejmenší, co vesmír může udělat pro jednoho ze svých obránců.

******

Hunk se příliš řehtá, než aby mohl promluvit a vysvětlit Keithovi, co je tady tak zatraceně legračního. Ale jakmile ukáže prstem a Keith se otočí, aby spatřil Lance, od hlavy až k patě oděného do toho nejkřiklavějšího, nejodpornějšího odstínu purpurové, jaký si dokáže představit, náhle je naprosto jasné, v čem je ten vtip.

Keith má potíže udržet vážný výraz, zatímco přechází banketový sál – ale Hunk, Pidge a Coran se o stoické vystupování nesnaží ani v nejmenším, jejich veselí se rozléhá okolím.

Juyrinijští, huňatí mimozemšťané, kteří Lancovi sahají možná po prsa, nad ním vrkají a skládají mu komplimenty o jeho zjevu v nejhonosnějším oděvu jejich kultury. Zdá se, že Lance si onen tóze podobný výmysl užívá, i navzdory bolestně křiklavé barvě.

„Zdravím, krasavče!“ zavolá, jakmile zahlédne Keitha. Jeho bílé zuby se zalesknou, když mu věnuje široký úsměv.

„Nápodobně,“ odpoví Keith suše, v obličeji dokonalý pokerový výraz.

Když se přiblíží, spatří, že Lance má v každém uchu dvě drobné náušnice – malý bleděmodrý cvoček a poté houpající se kousek stříbra ve tvaru dešťové kapky. Ladí s výšivkou, kterou je látka jeho oděvu protkána, s nezřetelnými vzory run. Rovněž má pár masivních náramků, které se rozezní jako zvonky, když se zatočí, aby se Keithovi řádně dramaticky předvedl – dlouhá suknice se nadzvedne a odhalí pár stříbrných sandálů, řemínky se mu kříží až ke kolenům.

Lance se zastaví, s rukama na bocích: „Koukej, vím, že jsi chtěl být Vyvolenou chotí Nebeského životadárce ty, ale prostě musíš přijmout, že já mám mnohem více elegance a božskosti.“

„Mám pocit, že tady zabředáváš nebezpečně blízko k rouhačství a Allura tě zabije, pokud tohle vybouchne,“ varuje ho Keith lehce, ale ke konci mu unikne úsměv.

„Kámo. Žárlíš, že jsem zaslíbený jejich nebeskému bohu?“ zalapá Lance po dechu, s rukou na hrudi. „Keithe, víš, že jsi pro mě tím jediným z Paladinů! Jenom musíš udělat trochu místa pro, ehm, Iker… Ikau…“

 _„Ickeraunus!“_ ozve se rozjařený výkřik nejvyššího kněze, který stojí ve vstupu do sálu. Keith nadskočí a trhnutím se otočí, aby spatřil, jak postarším mimozemšťan udeří svou holí o zem. „A nyní musíme všichni pokračovat ven – je čas na Velké rozpoutání a sdružení!“

Hunk se konečně přestal smát, ačkoliv propadne pár dalším zahihňání, když se přiblíží k Lancovi a obmotá mu paži okolo ramen. „Kamaráde, nikdy jsi nebyl hezčí. A my naděláme tolik fotek, abychom tohle zdokumentovali. Prostě jako, k narozeninám očekávej fotoalbum.“

Lance povýšeně povytáhne obočí. „Všichni víme, že mou barvou je spíše tyrkysová – a pokud není k dispozici, pak královská modř – ale pokud si myslíš, že jsem zahanbený tímto, ehm, extrémně _působivým_ odstínem fuchsiové…“

„Podle mě je to spíše purpurová,“ poznamená Keith.

„Zářivě _višňová,_ možná?“ navrhne Pidge nápomocně, zatímco rozšiřuje řady výše zmíněných fotografií.

„…pak se pekelně pleteš, protože vypadám úžasně prakticky v každé barvě, díky mé dokonalé pokožce.“

„Není to tak úplně lež,“ přizná Allura, která se doširoka, nadšeně usmívá. „Tvému návrháři patří můj obdiv, Lanci.“

„ _Děkuji,_ princezno,“ řekne Lance triumfálně.

„Jsi zajisté působivé zjevení,“ dodá Shiro, jeho vlastní úsměv je veselý a plný humoru. „Určitě se musíš zeptat, jestli si to oblečení můžeš nechat, jakmile budeme hotovi.“

„Musel jsem si obléct obdobný oděv, když jsem dokončil svá studia ve Strojírenské akademii a sám sem v nich rovněž vypadal velmi oslnivě!“ prohlásí Coran bujaře a poplácá Lance po zádech. „Ačkoliv, musím přiznat, že barevná paleta nebyla tak… ohromující?“

„A nyní začne Velké rozpoutání!“ zvolá nejvyšší kněz. „Předstup, nejpoctěnější Choti! Přisvědč našim požehnáním!“

„Jo, takže doufejme, že tohle bude tak bezbolestné, jak slíbili.“ Lance přitiskne rychlý polibek Keithovi na spánek, když jej míjí. „Tvé požehnání v tento výjimečný můj den?“

„Žehnám ti. Nezakopni o ten lem,“ řekne Keith a odfrkne si, když na něj Lance vyplázne jazyk.

Upřímně, nikdo z nich nemá nejmenší ponětí, co tato ceremonie bude obsahovat, ale jakmile vystoupí na složitě vyrývanou kamennou verandu se sloupořadím pokrytým reliéfy vířících vln a valících se bouřkových mraků… Keith náhle dostane nejasnou představu toho, co by se mohlo dít – obzvlášť, jelikož dříve slunné odpoledne bylo přepadeno tmavými indigovými mračny.

První zahřmění zdánlivě roztřese zemi pod jejich chodidly – a když nejvyšší kněz zvedne svou hůl vzhůru, aby oznámil: _„Začíná to,“_ nebesa překypí chladivým, čerstvým _deštěm._

Keith se okamžitě otočí směrem k Lancovi, jehož celičké vzezření vyzařuje _rozjařenost._ Modrá jeho očí prakticky svítí, zatímco nasává prudký liják. A dřív, než kdokoliv stačí promluvit, dokonce ani nejvyšší kněz Juyrinijských, Lance pádí dolů po kamenném schodišti a plní okolní svět nadšenými zvuky, zatímco je okamžitě promočený na kost.

Zakloní hlavu a otevře ústa, oči zavřené rozkoší.

„Choť je…“ zdá se, že nejvyšší kněz nemá slov a Allura se napne, rozhlíží se, jako by se připravovala na diplomatický souboj, ale v tom kněz křičí na sešlé Juyrinijské: _„Je okouzlen naším Velkým Ickeraunem! Byli jsme požehnáni a budeme mít dlouhé hojné údobí! Započněte Ódu na našeho Nebeského životadárce!“_

Rozezní se sladké broukání, hymnus, který plyne spolu s rytmem deště, jásá se zajiskřením blesků, doplňuje hrom. Mezi slovy zaznívá smích, když se Lance začne točit a rukama si projíždět promočené vlasy. Purpurová tóga potemní a začne se na něj lepit, ale to jej ani v nejmenším neobtěžuje, když skočí do kaluže a vystříkne na sebe ještě více vody.

A Keith klopýtá ze schodů za ním, k nadpozemskému sboru a pravidelnému bubnování záplavy.

Lance se otočí, jako by to přesně očekával – a je tady, stáhne Keitha do neplánovaného tance, který je naprosto divoký a ani v nejmenším neladí ke zpěvu, který doznívá vůkol. Hunk, Allura, Shiro a Pidge uhánějí, aby se k nim připojili – Coran elegantně seskočí ze zábradlí verandy, přistane přímo v čerstvě vytvořeném bazénu a způsobí tak pořádnou vlnu.

_„Přinášíme naši radost Nebeskému životadárci – užívejte jeho daru!“_

Juyrinijští Paladiny vesele obklopí – smíchu je všude plno a zpěv je nyní mnohem spontánnější. Lance vybalí pár španělských slov v něčem, co vzdáleně připomíná melodii. Přitáhne si k sobě Keitha, který by na veřejnosti nikdy netančil, ne pro jakékoliv bohatství, až na hromady štěstí, kterými je Lance, jejich nalezená rodina a úžasná stvoření, které si nyní mohou užívat své obřady a bouřky bez hrozby nepřátelského vpádu.

A když jej Lance zakloní, voda je chladná a čistá. Keith se usměje vzhůru na kapky, i když se mu zavřou oči, aby jej neoslepily – ale nemusí si s tím dělat starosti dlouho, jelikož se Lance skloní, aby mu déšť slíbal z úst.

******

Obrovští, svalnatí Uruquinthští povstalci se rvou o každou píď, když s Paladiny Voltronu bojují – každý kousek louky plné vysoké trávy, na které se odehrává bitva, mezi stíny ostrých vrcholků hor.

Lance je v dálce, pálí po jejich nepřátelích – legie jednotek odhodlaných dovolit Galranskému císařství vstoupit do jejich soustavy. Tito Uruquinthané nejsou většinou, ale jsou mocnou a schopnou silou, s kterou je třeba se vypořádat, jinak lidé, že by to vydalo na několik planet, možná tvrdě zaplatí za jejich pomýlené vize o službě nadřazené mocnosti.

Keith je uprostřed vřavy, šlechetné Uruquinthské jednotky po svém boku, bodající svými čepelemi a sekyrami, aby pomohli svým lidem. Proseká si cestu k vítězství, se Shirem nalevo, mimo jeho zorné pole, Hunkem někde poblíž zadních řad a Pidge, která vystřeluje mezi vojáky tak rychle, že s ní Keith nedokáže držet krok.

Když pátý Uruquinthský rebel padne dřív, než mu Keith stačí ušetřit poslední úder, zavrčí do svého komunikátoru: „Lanci, _přestaň._ “

„Přestat ti zachraňovat zadek? Ne-e, to se nestane. Mám ho docela rád, víš.“

Keith by se neměl culit uprostřed krvavé bitvy, ale vypěstoval si jakousi otupělost, necitelnost, vůči jistým úrovním násilí, obzvlášť proti lidem, kteří se jej aktivně pokoušeli zabít.

„Tvoje _příležitosti to ukázat_ budou značně omezeny, pokud s touhle sračkou nepřestaneš,“ rozdurdí se Keith a otočí se včas, aby svůj štít nastavil vstříc dlouhému meči – proklouzne útočnici mezi nohami a porazí ji bez pomoci ostřelovače.

Těžkopádný obr, kterému se povedlo se mu dostat do zad? O toho se Lance postará a Keith se dívá, jak voják padá. Kdyby Lance Uruquinthského povstalce nestřelil přímo mezi oči, Keithova záda by obdržela smrtelný úder.

„Dobrá. Za tohle díky.“

„Rádo se stalo, _mi amor._ Teď zpátky do práce.“

A jako příštího Lance sejme Uruquinthana s palcátem, který se zlověstně rozmachoval po Hunkovi.

Když je bitva u konce (domluveným soubojem plným chrabrosti s předem stanovenými pravidly boje, ve které Keith nevěřil, ale z nějakého důvodu byly na tomto světě skutečné a respektované), Lance se vynoří ze svého úkrytu v provizorní věži – byl zamaskovaný Pidginým nejnovějším technozázrakem. Zamíří ke Keithovi se svým bayardem ve formě ostřelovačské pušky přes jedno rameno, jako obvykle si naparovačně vykračuje.

Večerní obloha zfialoví, objeví se na ní hladké praménky námořnické modři a smolné černi, zatímco se bledé oranžové slunce ponoří pod obzor.

Na bojišti jsou roztroušení mrtví a ranění, ale zdá se, že na tom Lancovi nezáleží, když ruku, ve které nesvírá zbraň, obtočí okolo Keithova pasu. Keith má stále tasený meč, ačkoliv jeho štít už se stáhnul.

„Byl jsi úžasný,“ řekne Lance hrdě, jen skrovných pár palců od Keithovy tváře.

Keith mu věnuje povytažené obočí a samolibý úšklebek. „Jo? No, ty jsi mě k smrti štval, ale… taky jsi nebyl tak úplně k ničemu.“

„Jo?“ opáčí Lance s něžným úsměvem. „No tak, pojď sem.“

Stáhne si rukavice a naznačí Keithovi, aby udělal totéž. Poté Keitha za ruku odtáhne z bitevního pole na malý kopeček, pryč od smrti a krveprolití jejich boje.

Stojí tady, mezi vlnící se trávou a Lance jej popotáhne, aby pohlédl čelem k dávno zmizelému západu slunce. Namísto něj nad obzor stoupá pár zářivých bílých měsíců, který přes planiny a louky vrhal nadpozemský lesk – mezi travinami tančily ty nejdrobnější jiskřičky, jako by stébla byla utvořena, aby zachytávala měsíční světlo.

Je to tiché, až na nenápadné hvízdání větru kolem jejich uší a jemné šelestění trávy okolo jejich noh a dále přes planinu.

„Tohle je tvoje odměna,“ zašeptá Lance. „Chtěl bych říct, že jsem to udělal pro tebe, ale myslím, že je mnohem hustější, že vesmír takovéto věci dělá sám, aniž by kdokoliv cokoliv řekl nebo udělal něco, aby to způsobil. Ale pojďme teď na chvíli předstírat, že je to jen a pouze pro tebe.“

Keith si z tváře otře krev, jak nejlépe dokáže, aby se mohl otočit na Lance a políbit jej, aniž by jej potřísnil rudými kapkami. Slabé cvaknutí, záblesk světla a jejich bayardy zmizí, oba mají volné ruce a mohou je zaplést do vlasů, zmáčených potem, mohou jim klouzat po podřeném, špinavém brnění, přitahovat si vzájemně tělo toho druhého blíže k sobě. Nesmí mezi nimi zůstat žádný volný prostor a Keith touží vymazat dokonce i tu nejmenší, nejdrobnější mezírku místa, která by mohla existovat.

„Myslím, že to nejpřekvapivější na tobě je,“ zamumlá Lancovi do kůže, přímo tam, kde se jeho čelist setkává s uchem, „že skutečně _jsi_ vážně dobrý v těchto romantických věcičkách.“

Lance si odfrkne. „No dovol, to by tě nemělo ani v nejmenším šokovat! Skutečně hodná tvého úžasu je skutečnost, že mám mateřské znaménko _dokonale_ ve tvaru Alteanské runy pro _nadpozemský osud._ Jinými slovy jsem byl vždycky předurčen si vzít boha…“

„Myslím, že jsi _zaslíbená choť,_ vážně se to počítá?“

„…a být klukem Rudého paladina Voltronu, nejodvážnějšího a nejtalentovanějšího rytíře v této skutečnosti.“

„To je trochu špatně.“ Keith si pomyslí, že není času nazbyt, a i když se někde za nimi kope masový hrob, i když má brnění potřísněné krví, a Lancovy oči o trochu vybledly po opět dalším dni stráveném zabíjením, Keith ví, že onen šťastný lesk v té modři navěky patří jemu – takže se ujistí, že jeho pozoruhodné štěstí je viditelné každému, kdo na ně pohlédne.

„Co je špatně? Nejsi žádnou chybu, Keithe, už jsme si tímhle prošli asi milionkrát, téměř tolikrát, kolikrát jsi mě přinutil poslouchat tvou přednášku na téma ‚Lanci, jsi důležitý pro mě i pro celý tým‘…“

„Vlastně, co jsem se tím snažil říct, bylo,“ přeruší jej Keith, ustoupí o malý krůček dozadu a následně poklesne na jedno koleno, zatímco se pravou rukou natáhne do malé schránky ve svém opasku, „že termín ‚kluk‘ není tak úplně správný.“

Lance ztuhne a spadne mu brada. V měsíčních paprscích má bledou šedivou barvu, ale Keith zná každičký jeho odstín pod každičkým představitelným světlem – a přesto stále dokáže vidět královskou modř jeho očí, tak zářivou jako vždycky.

„Chystal jsem se říct, že jsi _snoubencem_ Rudého paladina Voltronu, toho tvrdohlavého idiota, který měl nějakým způsobem dost štěstí na to, aby zjistil, že směšný Modrý paladin Voltronu je ta nejzázračnější, nejúžasnější věc, kterou vesmír kdy stvořil.“ Málem se mezi slovy nenadechuje a sotva se na Lance podívá, když rozevře pravou ruku, aby odhalil, co v opasku nosil.

Jeden prstýnek je prostý – stříbrný kroužek, do jehož středu je vsazena šarlatová linka. Dokonale ladí s tím druhým – rovněž stříbrným, ale vykládaným tmavomodrým proužkem.

Zvedne jeden z nich z dlaně, nabídne ten rudý Lancovi a Modrý paladin se hystericky zasměje. „Slazené barvy v tom nejlepším. A nejvíce klišé. Ale krucinál, já tě tak miluju.“

Keith tázavě nakloní hlavu ke straně, ale než stačí říct nebo se zeptat na cokoliv dalšího, Lance svírá jeho zápěstí, přitahuje si jej zpátky do náruče, tiše pláče do jeho ramene, svírá jej pevněji, než Keitha kdokoliv kdy objal. Když se Lance vzpamatuje, usměje se tak zářivě, že málem přeruší noc, vloží ruku do Keithovy a ani nedutá, když pozoruje, jak stříbrný kroužek vklouzne na jeho levý prsteníček.

Aniž by potřeboval pobídnutí, Keith mu dá druhý kroužek. Lance tiskne Keithovu levou ruku, končetiny se mu nenápadně chvějí a možná, že se oba třesou, když prstýnek konečně vklouzne na své právoplatné místo.

Stojí tady, shlížejí na své ruce, culí se jako blázni, ale poté se atmosféra změní, když se zvedne poryv větru a oba se dívají vzájemně do očí, ohromení.

Keith si je jistý, že se pohybují naprosto sladěně – jako je tomu na bojišti, v tréninkové místnosti, v jejich posteli – když se k sobě opět přitisknou. Následuje polibek, který se mění, ustupuje a plyne a pokračuje dál a dál a dál, přesně jak Keith doufá, že jejich životy vždy budou – neustále se měnící, ale stálé v tom, že jsou to pokaždé _oni dva._

******

Keith přistoupí blíž, protože co jiného by mohl udělat? Každý krok jej trhá, sápe se po jeho srdci – ruce s drápy jej svírají, roztrhají jej na kousky a to je _dobře,_ protože to chce, protože už jej nepotřebuje.

Dojde k obrazovce, obrovskému oknu do posledních pozůstatků Galranského císařství. Byl tady, teprve před pár minutami, dokud jej tah gravitace, který způsobovala uměle stvořená černá díra, prakticky neznehybnil, ale Keith se dostal ven.

Čtyři z pěti Lvů unikli na svobodu.

Modrý Lev a její Paladin tam zůstali. Protože pokud by někdo neustále neupravoval kalibraci přístroje, který generoval temnou hmotu, jenž Galranští druidové sestrojili, ta černá díra by potenciálně mohla vyrůst natolik, že by spolkla celou galaxii. Se všemi uvnitř. Zkroutit čas a prostor, způsobit následky příliš dalekosáhlé, než aby bylo možné si je vůbec představit…

A Lance, Lance se zamknul sám s Modrou v kolosálním Galranském komplexu, oba je připojil k počítači a způsobil, že se k nim nikdo nedokázal dostat včas.

Keith by to udělal – _zůstal by_ , ale Hunk, Pidge, Shiro a jejich Lvi jej a Rudou praktiky odtáhli – Keith se rval, křičel a prosil…

A nyní byl tady. V bezpečí.

Když jej Lance může vidět, oči se mu na okamžik zavřou, zpod víček proklouznou slzy. Rychle si je otře levou rukou a v umělém světle se zaleskne prstýnek. „Mluv se mnou, _mi vida,_ máme čas. Modrá a já – máme to pod kontrolou, v žádném případě nehrozí, že ta exploze dosáhne až k vám, dosáhne ke komukoliv až na…“

„Povídej mi opět o hvězdách.“ Keith už nezná slova. Tyhle zvuky mají sotva nějaký význam, krom toho, že budou poslední věcí, kterou kdy Lance uslyší.

„Co s nimi?“ Lance mu věnuje zazubení, dokonce, i když s ním něco otřese v jeho sedadle, Modrá sotva ustojí šok, který jí proběhne. „Vedli jsme spoustu pitomých rozhovorů o hvězdách – některé, když jsme byli opilí, takže, ehm, nepředpokládej, že si budu pamatovat tyhle.“

Keith může vidět, jak Lancovy prsty neuvěřitelně rychle ťukají do klávesnice. Pidge Lancovi dala nějaké z jejích nejlepších kódovacích softwarů, aby mohl trénovat. Hunk věnoval čas tomu, že vylepšil jeho znalosti v oblasti mechanického inženýrství, aby na svém lvovi dokázal pracovat sám, bez cizí pomoci. Keith Lance neustále brával, aby spolu zapracovali na jeho bojových schopnostech, na technikách boje z blízka. Shiro pozvedl Lancovo vrávorající sebevědomí, řekl mu, že byl tolik potřebným optimistickým a neúnavným pohonem jejich týmu.

A to všechno se nakupilo v tom, že Lance byl schopen udělat tohle. Schopen je všechny zachránit.

„Řekni mi… řekni mi o tom, jak vznikají,“ řekne pevně, silným hlasem. „Tehdy, když jsme se vydali na ten výšlap za úsvitu na Dellyře, jsi na tom útesu jsi řekl pár fakt sentimentálních věcí pamatuješ?“

„Ach, pamatuju… vzpomínám si, jak jsem si myslel ‚fíha, ten úsvit je úžasný‘ a ‚zatraceně, přál bych si, abychom nemuseli slézat celou tu cestu až dolů‘ a ‚kurva drát, můj kluk je ta nejhezčí věc, jakou jsem v životě viděl‘.“ Lance mrkne a jeho úsměv zakolísá, když jej udeří další nával šokové energie, silnější, než ten poslední. „Tobě se ta sentimentalita líbila, nezkoušej mi lhát.“

„Jo, to oba dva víme – proto jsem jí taky nasadil prstýnek, hlupáku.“ Keithova ruka, ta s ladícím kroužkem okolo prstu, se nad konzolí sevře v pěst. „A já se s tvým tupým sentimentálním čumákem taky ožením, když se vrátíš.“

Lancův úsměv nyní neochabne, dokonce i když mu unikne další slza. Neobtěžuje se to skrývat. „Jo, to uděláš. Bude to nádherné, chlape. A provedeme to přímo u mě doma na dvorku, poblíž pláže. A zatraceně doufám, že na všechno bude pršet.“

 _„Lanci.“_ Keithův hlas se konečně zlomí. „Prosím, prosím, řekni mi, jak vznikají hvězdy. Řekni mi o tom, jak… jak v temnotě…“

„Keithe, však víš jak to je – v temnotě tam venku nic není a poté se tady objeví ty mraky…“ Další úder s Lancem zavrávorá, ale on se rychle narovná a podívá se Keithovi přímo do očí. „Tyhle chomáče plynů a vesmírných věciček. Odtrhnou se a smrsknou se a stlačí, a když dojde k výbuchu, objeví se tahle záře, takhle dokonalá koule světla, která roste a roste, silnější a silnější, odpálí pryč zbývající mraky. A když tady konečně je, aby ji všichni mohli vidět – Keithe, to světlo, pokračuje dál a dál. Dávno poté, co hvězda zmizí. Navěky.“

Keith nyní brečí a vůbec mu na tom nezáleží, nezajímá mě, že je prakticky na kolenou, tiskne konzoli, aby se udržel jakž takž vzpřímeně. Nezajímá jej, že není sám – že může slyšet, jak za ním Hunk vzlyká. A někde jinde, blízko, je Allura, brečící na podlaze a Shiro je v její náruči, zničeně mlčí. Pidge se plíží k Hunkovi a Coran stojí, neschopen pohybu, sotva dýše.

„Řekni mi, že můžu – můžu se okamžitě teď hned dostat do Rudé,“ zaprosí Keith, každičká buňka v jeho těle křičí, touží _něco udělat._ „Můžu.“

„Ano, mohl bys,“ souhlasí Lance, tiše, ale jasně. „A nebyl by ses schopen dostat zpátky dřív, než… A proč? Proč by si mi to udělal? Jaký má tohle smysl, pokud nejsi naživu ty, abys mohl spatřit zítřek?“

„Vždycky mě žádáš, ať odvedu tu těžkou práci.“ Keith se pokusí zasmát, ale těžce neuspěje. „Musím vidět zítřek _bez tebe,_ takže co to má _k čertu za smysl?_ Lance, bože, prosím, řekni mi, že tohle nemusím udělat. _Prosím._ Nedokážu to, _už jsem toho zatraceně ztratil tolik, nemůžu…_ “

„Musíš se kvůli mně vrátit domů.“ Lance tiskne ruku k obrazovce, v očích zoufalství. „Keithe, musíš se vrátit na Kubu. Pláž Varadero, kde moje máma a táta… znáš jména všech mých sourozenců, budou… Uděláš na ně takový dojem – předvedeš jim těch pár vět španělsky a máš to, a… Řekni jim o každé úžasné věci, kterou jsme kdy viděli, kterou jsme kdy udělali. O každé bitvě, kterou jsme vyhráli a o těch, které jsme prohráli. Řekni jim, že jsem chotí boha deště na nějakém náhodném světě a o tom, jak jsme jako maskota získali Vesmírnou krávu a…“

Další výboj na zlomek vteřiny přeruší záznam, na dost dlouho, aby Hunk vykřiknul, ale pak je Lance zpátky. Hunk vedle Keitha mokře vydechne – on a Lance spolu pár minut mluvili, než Keith sebral sílu ozvat se… Ale nyní Hunk mlčí, jako všichni ostatní. Pidge je zabořená v boku Žlutého paladina – řekla možná dvě věty, než ztratila hlas.

„Řekneš jim, že jsi můj snoubenec a to tě dělá členem rodiny, řekni jim, že jsem to tak řekl,“ přikáže mu Lance a ozve se hluboké, rezonující skřípání – poslední zbytky Galranského komplexu se rozpadají na kusy. Na nějaké další obrazovce mohou vidět Galranské plavidla, které se snaží vyprostit z tahu gravitace, ale je příliš silný. Není úniku.

„Tví rodiče mi nikdy neodpustí, že jsem tě nepřivedl domů.“ Keith dokáže sotva mluvit skrze slzy, ale odmítá přestat to zkoušet. Odmítá odvrátit pohled, dokonce, i když se za Lancem objeví rostoucí záře, která jej obklopí, bílá a oslepující.

„Ale odpustí. Znají mě, ví, jaké jsem problémové děcko, jaký jsem byl, když…“ Lance se zlomí. Brečí natolik, že ztratí slova. Jeho ruce již nadále nezadávají kód. Už zřejmě není nic, co by bylo třeba udělat. „Moje _mamá,_ Keithe, bože, musíš tam být. Omlouvám se, máš pravdu, tohle je ta těžší část. Žádám tě, abys udělal něco, co si nemyslím, že bych dokázal, kdyby…“

Keith najde poslední zbytečky sil, přinutí se promluvit tak silně, jak jen dokáže, protože _Lance jej potřebuje._ „Budu tam, i když mě nebudou chtít – postavím si vlastní dům, který bude na pláži a každý den budu chodit plavat a…“

Světlo naplňovalo místnost, jak na obrazovce, tak skrze okna Zámku – byli tak daleko, ale v tom okamžiku byl Keith tak blízko… Připadal si, jako by se mohl prostě natáhnout…

„Budu na oběd jíst _croquety_ ,“ zašeptá. „A půjdu ven, pokaždé když bude pršet.“

„Keithe. Já… já se bojím, prosím, nepřestávej mluvit,“ zaprosí Lance a pevně svírá ovladače, bayard v jedné ruce, ale Modrá musí posilovat jejich pouto, ujišťovat jej, utěšovat jej – začíná se uklidňovat a poté se Keitha zeptá o něco klidnějším hlasem: „Prosím, _mi vida,_ co dál?“

„A, a…“ Keith se jednou zalkne vzlykem, ale přesto se přinutí pokračovat jasně: „Ujistím se, že tvoje máma uslyší o každém pitomém kousku, který jsi kdy provedl a o každé příležitosti, kdy jsem na tebe byl tak zatraceně hrdý, dokonce i když jsi mě pekelně vytáčel tím, jak ses pokaždé vytahoval ještě celé _týdny, bože, miluji tě…_ “

„To nejdůležitější, Keithe, _Keithe,_ “ Lance křičí, aby jej bylo slyšet – Keith mu sotva dokáže porozumět, horká bílá záře jej přemáhá. Zaryje nehty do konzole, vytáhne se na nohy, i když se mu končetiny třesou, užívá si poslední nádechy ve vesmíru, ve kterém existuje i Lance. „Řekni jim, jak moc tě miluji. Že jsme tady našli rodinu, že jsem každičký den měl s sebou _rodinu._ Víš, jaké jsou šance, že se něco takového stane? Keithe, _řekni jim, že milagros jsou skutečné a že jsi byl můj. Jen pamatuj…“_

Bílé světlo.

Ticho.

Když pronikavá záře ustoupí, Keithovy oči vidí barvy a tvary, které ničí jeho porozumění vesmíru – ale ví, on _ví,_ že na pár sekund, dost dlouho na to, aby si byl _jistý,_ se objeví oslnivý, obrovský kruh naplněný známou luminiscentní modří a třpytivou bílou a Keith _ví_ – ale pak je to pryč a realita naskočí zpátky a v temnotě není nic, než vzdálená mihotající světélka. Žádná červí díra. Žádná černá díra. Nejsou tady žádné mraky hvězdného prachu.

Vyhráli válku, ve které bojovali šest let.

A Keith je dutý, vyprázdněný, zbaven pocitů, beze smyslu.

Ruce lidí, které miluje, se po něm natáhnou, roztřesené, váhající – roztříští se dřív, než se jej stačí dotknout.

Ale rozlámané kousíčky jeho existence ví, že jsou sliby, které musí dodržet. Může na kousky zůstat pouze určitou dobu – musí dostát svému slovu a odnést svou zničenost zpátky na pláž. Musí s ní žít tak dlouho, dokud jeho plíce budou přijímat vzduch, jeho srdce mu bude pumpovat krev do žil, a jeho mysl nést tíhu podivuhodných zázraků.

******

„Keith, _venga, va a llover._ “

„ _Lo sé,_ “ odpoví, usazený na teplém písku. „Ale říkali, že to nebude trvat dlouho.“

„Přesně takhle ses před dvěma měsíci nachladil,“ řekne a posadí se vedle něj. S jejími volnými hnědými vlasy si pohrává vítr, pár občasných pramínků bílé a šedé se nádherně proplétá. „Byl jsi celý týden vyčerpaný a cítil ses mizerně.“

„Já vím,“ řekne znovu. „Ale to byla bouřka a já…“

 _„Te entiendo, querido.“_ Utichne a společně pozorují, jak k nim vyrážejí vlny, jemně škádlí okraj pláže, než opět tiše ustoupí.

„Pokud se chystáš odejít, musíš se rozloučit.“ Usměje se, když se na ni pohlédne s vyvalenýma očima. „Prosím tě, Keithe, nevím, jak jste spolu s Lancem kolem sebe dokázali tancovat tak dlouho – jsi naprosto mizerný lhář.“

„ _Nelhal_ jsem _,_ nikdy jsem _nic_ neřekl,“ zaprotestuje, ruce přitisknuté jedna k druhé, opřené o kolena přitažená k tělu. „Jak to můžeš nazývat lhaním, když jsem se o tom nikdy nezmínil?“

Věnuje mu pohled, který říkal, že na ni ani v nejmenším neudělal dojem. Keith to vzdá a krátce se zasměje. Jedna vlna vystoupá, pak druhá a o jeho holé palce se jemně otírá něco mokrého.

Je to nádherné a je to jediný domov, ke kterému by se Keith někdy toužil vrátit, ale v jeho nitru je nenapravitelná újma, která mu nedá spočinout.

Když je venku bouře a prší, sotva dokáže dýchat, ale přesto sedí venku. Zavře oči a cítí, jak se mu po končetinách rozlévá teplo – uslyší rozjařený hlas, který mu v mysli brebentí a jeho uši se po něm napínají, jeho srdce po něm touží. A když déšť přestane, sotva dokáže snést znovu otevřít oči a spatřit, že má náruč prázdnou.

„Byla doba, kdy jsme s Lancem zůstali pozdě vzhůru pokaždé, když byl úplněk,“ řekne z ničeho nic, ale pro Keitha to znamená všechno. Poslouchá s pohledem upřeným k obzoru, na žlutou hvězdu, kterou nyní po letech odloučení nezná tak dobře, jako kdysi znával. „Lance miloval pohled na to, jak stoupá nad obzor. Když jsem mu vysvětlila, jak měsíc ovlivňuje příliv, byl nadšený. A nedokázal uvěřit, že to není kouzlo, takže jsem mu koupila knížky o vesmíru. Když je přečetl, přiběhl za mnou a volal: _‚Mamí, věděla jsi, že měsíc byl první místo, které jsme navštívili? Jsou tam stopy, mamí, a pořád tam zůstaly – můžu se na ně jít podívat?‘“_

Keith viděl obrázky malého, pětiletého Lance, s chybějícími zuby a pihami, jasně zřetelnými na jeho hnědé pokožce – dokáže si to představit tak jasně, to blábolení, jen o tóninu výš, sladké a nevinné, ale se stejným nadšením.

„Když jej přijali do Garrisonu, slíbil mi, že jakmile se dostane na měsíc, na tu tréninkovou misi, kam poslali všechny piloty, propašuje mi pár obrázků…“ Zasměje se. „Jsem si docela jistá, že to byl jeho první disciplinární vroubek. Ty fotky starých otisků bot pro svou matku.“

A Keith dokáže vidět i tohle. Usměje se a cítí bolest, ale tak je tomu vždycky.

„Víš, jaká je šance, že se to stane?“ promluví Keith do čerstvé spršky z oceánu. „Toho, že vyroste do… Z miliónů přihlášek vyberou tu _jeho._ A ze stovek pilotů _jemu_ dali cvičnou misi – nebyli to _všichni_ piloti, pouze padesátce z nás to bylo povoleno. A když mě vyhodili, Lance byl povýšen na pilota stíhaček a tak… on, Hunk a Pidge…“

Už tenhle příběh vyprávěl, mnohokrát, přesto zaváhá.

 _„M’hijo_ …“

„Ne, nedokážu to,“ zaskřehotá. „Jenom dneska, dneska o něm nedokážu mluvit…“

„Ne, Keithe, _ty, mi hijo,_ “ řekne pevně a Keith pohlédne do jejích milujících očí, prasklina v jeho nitru se uzavře. Jedna z miliónu, ale přinejmenším o jednu malinkou bolest méně. „Chystám se tě požádat, aby ses vrátil, když budeš moct. Jakkoliv dlouho tam venku budeš, naplánuj si výlety _domů._ “

Přikývne, než o tom stačí popřemýšlet a poté jí dovolí se k němu natáhnout. Vklouzne jí do náručí, stejně snadno, jako se k nim přilévá příliv. Nadechne se chladného oceánského vánku a cítí, jak se mu na kůži tříští první dešťové kapky.

Nepouští jej a on ji také ne.

Jakmile se nad nimi rozloží v jemném kapání, Keith se postaví a natáhne k ní ruku. „Pokud to víš, pak hádám, že…. Bych měl vyrazit. Dnes v noci to všem řeknu a za pár dní odejdu.“

„Musíš to upřímně vysvětlit těm maličkým,“ varuje jej, když se vytáhne na nohy. „A měj na paměti, že Cris a Fara tě nenechají jít tak snadno – milují tě, ale také tě potřebují jako připomínku jejich malého bratříčka, chápej.“ Co neřekla, bylo, že jej celá rodina zaplavila vší tou láskou, kterou již nadále nemohli dát Lancovi, a on věděl, že odejít bude bolet, ale už tady nemohl déle zůstat.

 _„Lo siento,“_ omluvil se, ale ona nad jeho slovy mávla rukou.

„Ne, to, co jsi udělal, to učinilo… snazším, pro nás pro všechny. A nyní se musíš postarat o sebe.“

Pomalu kráčeli zpátky k domu. Když se přiblížili, dveře se rozlétly a dvě drobná tělíčka je přispěchaly přivítat.

„Keithe, dokončila jsem to puzzle a ty jsi říkal, že bychom mohli začít to se čtyřmi sty kousky, pokud jej…“ Carmela vyskočí. Ví, že ji Keith chytí.

(Lancova starší sestra, Lucia, byla těhotná, když Lance zmizel, aby se připojil k Voltronu. Lance se vytahoval neteří, kterou nikdy nepotkal, jelikož zřejmě _prostě_ _věděl_ , že bude po něm – a měl pravdu, protože Carmela se hlasitě směje a miluje příšerné vtipy. Má modré oči, na které se Keith sotva vydržel podívat, když před rokem poprvé přijel.)

„Lelo, musíme první sníst večeři!“ vloží se do toho Jaime a založí si ruce na hrudi, ale usmívá se na ně, jeho vážné vzezření se dychtivostí prolomí. „Udělal jsem _empanady_ s  _carne_ a víš co? Víš ty co, Keithe?“ Desetiletý klučík poskakuje, když dorazí k domu. „Já a _papá_ jsme se naučili, jak ti udělat nějaké vepřové bulgogi! Protože jsi říkal, že to je jediné korejské jídlo, které jsi…“

„Jaime, dýchej,“ řekne Keith a zaboří ruku do jeho tmavohnědých vlasů. „A děkuji, to zní neuvěřitelně.“ Jaime je malým chráněncem Lancova otce, jehož kulinářské schopnosti jsou vším, co Lance sliboval.

Carmela vyžaduje, aby ji pustil, ať může nachystat stůl a Jaime odspěchá za ní, aby se ujistil, že se nic nerozbije. Keith zaváhá na prahu, s obavami pozoruje bouřlivou činnost uvnitř, po zádech jej hladí uklidňující déšť.

A Lancova matka, Estella, se na něj otočí, zářivě se usměje. Každičký palec toho úsměvu se přenesl na všechny z jejích dětí. „ _Dale, m’hijo,_ než tam nezůstane nic k jídlu.“

Teplo rodinné večeře se přenese do slzavých sbohem a mnohých slibů, že se vrátí, jakmile to bude možné. Ale navzdory prosbám, aby neodcházel, nyní stojí před svým Lvem. Ví, že Estella má malou naději, nic víc, než pár slabých jiskérek, a proto jej nežádala, aby zůstal…

Protože si pamatuje, jak Keith popsal den, kdy se vesmír rozerval ve švech. A Keith onu trhlinu, kruhovou, modrou, tvarovanou jako červí díra, najde a po hlavě se do ní vrhne.

„A pokud nic nenajdeme?“ zeptá se Pidge ustaraně, opatrně. „Keithe, jsi na to připravený?“

Keitha tím nepřekvapí. Jeho Rudý lev stojí obklopen třemi ostatními. A někde za soumračnou oblohou se vznáší Zámek – ví to, aniž by jej musel vidět.

„Chlape, myslím, že jsi slušně přibral na váze,“ řekne Hunk zvesela. Jeho vlastní svalnaté paže jsou obrovské, když se kolem Keitha obtočí a na chvíli jej dokonce zvednou ze země. „A jo, přesně jak to Pidge řekla. Protože jdeme s tebou a nezáleží nám, jak dlouho to bude trvat – ale víš, že… Šance jsou…“

„Pravděpodobnost je málokdy na naší straně,“ řekne Shiro a je další, kdo Keitha obejme. Jeho ruka z masa a kostí se obtočí okolo Keithova ramene, přitáhne jej blízko a nepouští. „Udělali jsme věci, které měly mnohem menší šanci na úspěch, řekl bych.“

„To, co se kolem nás děje, je nekonečná řada astronomicky naprosto nepravděpodobných věcí,“ odrecituje Keith s úsměvem namířeným na svou rodinu, svou první skutečnou rodinu, naplněným láskou, kterou jej naučila ta druhá. „A i když z toho nic nebude, chci vidět jaké další absurdní, nadpozemské věci existují. Každičký den, něco čerstvého, něco zvláštního a nepředstavitelného.“

„Nu, pak budeme mít spoustu příběhů, které mu povědět,“ promluví Hunk s jistotou, pouze s tím nejmenším náznakem bolesti a věnuje všem široký, upřímný úsměv.

„Jasně,“ souhlasí Pidge. Stáhne si své nyní mnohem delší vlasy do ohonu a postrčí si brýle výš na nos, když se na Keitha zazubí. „A pokud ti můžeme najít pár bohů, pro které by ses stal zaslíbenou chotí, bude tak naštvaný, že jsi ho předehnal.“

„Aby Lance předehnal, musel by se stát chotí pár bohů a vyjednat konec desetiletí dlouhé občanské války pomocí textu _Baby’s Got Back,_ “ řekne Shiro nahořkle.

„Jo. Nikdy jsem ten příběh nikomu neřekl, protože by mi to _nikdy nikdo_ nevěřil,“ zasténá Hunk.

„Estella ano.“ A nyní se zubil Keith. „Řekla mi, že ji na tom překvapilo pouze to, že Lance nespustil _Get Low._ “

„Potřebuju, aby mi _znovu_ vysvětlil, proč zrovna tohle byla písnička, ke které se uchyloval pokaždé, když začal panikařit,“ povzdechne si Hunk, toužebně zabraný ve vzpomínkách. „Jako chlape, když byl dost nervní, psal ten text opakovaně do svých esejí. Vím to, pročítal jsem mu je a kontroloval.“

Keith stojí u tlap Rudé a už slyší, jak mu v mysli přede, vítá jej a snaží se utišit jeho bolest. Ale on je změtí jizev a čerstvých ran. Keith jí mlčky poděkuje a otočí se, aby čelil ostatním.

„Řeknu to pouze jednou… Nemusíte…“

Dostane se mu syčení a odmítavého hučení a Shiro se mu směje a v okamžiku si všichni opět uvyknou na ovladače, které stále působí, jako by byly jejich součástí, a let k Zámku je prakticky intuitivní.

Trhá to jeho jizvy. Keith si tu bolest dovolí cítit v plné síle, ale je v pořádku, přežil a přežívá dál. A když spatří Alluru a Corana, připravené s obrovskými galaktickými mapami rozevřenými, barevně označenými podle nejvyšší důležitosti, největší pravděpodobnosti, že něco najdou…

Keith ví, že šance jsou mizivé, ale jediné, co to způsobí je, že se mu po tváři roztáhne úsměv. Nic v jeho životě nebylo ničím menším, než přehlídka těch nejvýjimečnějších ze zázraků, ten druh, který vesmír vytváří znovu a znovu… Tak co pro něj znamená to ještě jednou zopakovat?

******

You taught me the courage of stars before you left.  
How light carries on endlessly, even after death.  
With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.  
How rare and beautiful it is to even exist.  
  
I couldn’t help but ask  
For you to say it all again.  
I tried to write it down  
But I could never find a pen.

I’d give anything to hear  
You say it one more time,  
That the universe was made  
Just to be seen by my eyes.  
  
With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite  
How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist.

 — [ _Saturn,_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s)Sleeping at Last 

******

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Překlad španělštiny:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _Mi amor_ – má lásko  
>  _Mi vida_ \- můj živote  
>  _Milagros_ – zázraky  
>  _Venga, va a llover_ – pojď, bude pršet  
>  _Lo sé_ – já vím  
>  _Te entiendo_ – rozumím ti  
>  _Querido_ – drahý  
>  _M’hijo/mi hijo_ – můj syn  
>  _Lo siento_ – omlouvám se  
>  _Dale_ – tady je to ve smyslu pojď dál; hovorová fráze, obecně vzato pobídka něco udělat (jen do toho, jen tak dál, tak pojď)


End file.
